Suis-je coupable ? (Suis-je innocente ?)
by Angelica R
Summary: [Contes des royaumes. Suite de Quand attendre est la seule alternative possible] : "Sa haine contre elle-même grandissait de jour en jour, à mesure que le temps passait." Belle se réveille encore et se souvient, et elle veut mettre fin à ses jours. Death!fic.


Suis-je coupable ? (Suis-je innocente ?)

[Contes des royaumes. Suite de Quand attendre est la seule alternative possible] : "Sa haine contre elle-même grandissait de jour en jour, à mesure que le temps passait." Belle se réveille encore et se souvient, et elle veut mettre fin à ses jours. Death!fic.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la** **100** **ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "** ** **C'est pas ma**** ** **faute**** ** **!**** **"** **\+ le début doit être la fin d'un autre OS écrit pendant la nuit.** **Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Warning** **: Mention de meurtre, envie de suicide.** **Auto-mutilation. Mort d'un personnage.**

Le pire pour elle n'est pas d'accepter ce qu'elle a fait, mais d'accepter qu'elle a aimé ça.

Quand elle se réveilla, Belle se souvenait encore de ses mains couvertes de sang.

Elle eut un hoquet d'horreur, sachant que ça avait encore foiré, à nouveau.

« Non, murmura-t-elle avec effroi, voyant Petra et Toby en face d'elle. Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle va revenir, et je vais me changer en monstre, _encore_. _Pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissée mourir ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas majesté, affirma Petra, la Bête n'est plus présente en vous, vous êtes de nouveau vous-même.

\- Est-ce que ça change ce que j'ai fait ? Non ! Hurla Belle, refusant le réconfort des autres et fuyant de sa chambre, loin des autres. »

 _§§§§_

Sa haine contre elle-même grandissait de jour en jour, à mesure que le temps passait.

Elle avait tué son père.

Elle avait détruit beaucoup trop de choses.

Et pourtant…

Cela n'avait jamais été elle, pas vrai ?

 _C'est pas ma faute_ ! Voulait-elle hurler au monde entier.

Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Vraiment ?

Qui était-elle, Belle ou la Bête ?

Monstrueuse ou innocente ?

Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été elle-même lors de ces moments-là.

Mais elle continuait de voir le sang, _partout_ , ce qui la mena à vouloir voir son propre sang, à souffrir comme _eux_ avaient souffert, s'ouvrant les veines à de nombreuses reprises, mais sa magie continuait de la protéger, et lui permettait de guérir.

Mais elle avait _aimé_ ça, l'horreur, la douleur des autres, et, alors qu'elle voyait son sang couler, elle se dit qu'elle commençait à aimer ça aussi, et le dégoût d'elle-même grandissait encore et encore, et la bile qu'elle avait dans la bouche devenait de plus en plus écœurante au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres.

(Peut-être qu'elle méritait ça aussi.)

Elle commença de plus en plus à se dire que la Bête l'avait corrompue, elle oubliait parfois que, en réalité, la Bête, c'était elle aussi, autrefois.

Oui, elle avait guéri, oui, la Bête était morte, mais son père aussi, Raiponce était restée en prison et était presque devenue folle à force d'être seule, mais c'était elle la responsable.

Pas coupable, non, en revanche.

Mais bien responsable.

 _C'est pas ma faute_!

Oui, c'est vrai.

Mais c'était elle la meurtrière.

Et elle devait mourir, et puisque personne ne voulait la condamner, la juger, _l'exécuter_ comme la criminelle qu'elle était, elle décida de faire justice elle-même, _contre_ _elle_ - _même_.

 _Pour eux_.

Alors qu'elle sautait dans la rivière et que l'eau envahissait peu à peu ses poumons, Belle eut un léger sourire.

Elle était en train de les venger.

Parce que la culpabilité était trop forte, parce qu'elle était un monstre, et même si elle sentait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, le fait est qu'elle devait être punie pour ses actes.

Alors que Petra regardait le corps de la jeune reine morte, elle eut un soupir de tristesse.

 _Quel gâchis…_

Peut-être que ça devait se finir comme ça.


End file.
